Lost in Rebirth
by AyasherI
Summary: UA, GazettE Dir en Grey. Quand on ère dans une nuit sans fin, qui sera notre soleil ? Je pense que c'est ma fic la plus aboutie... je vous laisse découvrir par vous même please dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez... Happy Ending en prévision
1. Prologue Ou comment j'en suis arrivé là

**Sauve-moi, je te sauverais…**

**Titre :** Sauve-moi, je te sauverais…

**Auteur :** Ayasheri

**Pairing :** eto… c'est… une surprise ! ^^ (nan mais en fait je peux pas tout énumérer… T.T)

**Raiting :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer : **sont pas à moi… snifu ! Par contre l'idée oui ! Et puis y'a toujours les photos XD ! Ok ok je m'en vais…

**Note de l'auteur :** bon bah en fait c'est tiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait. Etait-ce vraiment un rêve ou dans ma semi-conscience j'en sais rien mais bon c'est pas le plus important ! ^^ Alors comme d'habitude j'espère juste que ça vous plaira !

**N.B :** je tiens à préciser que je sais qu'une geisha n'est pas une prostituée. Mais c'est ainsi qu'ils sont appelés dans ma fic... Vous comprendrez ^^

**Prologue ~ Ou comment j'en suis arrivé là…**

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce métier ? Je me pose encore la question, pourtant je sais parfaitement pourquoi… La malchance… avoir des parents qui ne sont pas capables de s'assumer et moi je finis dans la rue, sur le trottoir, obligé d'offrir mon corps pour pouvoir les nourrir, souvent il n'en restait même pas assez pour moi… souvent même, il me volait mon argent, gagner à la sueur de mon front, de mon corps devrais-je dire, je le savais mais je ne disais rien, je savais que cela ne servirait à rien… Obligé d'y retourner, encore et encore, de plus en plus souvent, ma torture d'un soir devint celle de tous les soirs. Descendre dans cette rue qui me faisait horreur parce que je savais ce qui m'y attendait. Je le savais mais j'y allais quand même. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme ça. Je les nourrissais et ils me volaient, quand ils croyaient que je ne les voyais pas. Ils profitaient de moi, de ce que je faisais pour eux pour pouvoir s'acheter leurs doses journalières. Ils me dégoutaient. Je me dégoutais. Je ne sais même plus ce qui m'a poussé à les aider. J'aurais du arrêter, trouvé un autre boulot, commencer des études. Mais dans mon monde, celui dans lequel je suis né, soit on se pli à la fatalité soit on meurt de désespoir. J'avais l'impression que la fatalité s'était acharnée sur moi et que le désespoir m'avait rattrapé.

Mes parents avaient finis par disparaître, victimes de ce qu'ils appelaient leur « paradis ». Un jour ils ont voulu voir des anges, des vrais, et ils ont forcé leur dose de paradis. Un peu trop… j'aurais du être triste, après tout c'étaient mes parents, mais j'étais surtout soulagé, presque heureux qu'ils soient enfin morts. Vous allez sans doute vous dire que je suis un montre, et vous n'auriez sans doute pas forcément tord.

J'ai espéré. Je n'aurais pas du. J'ai espéré, qu'enfin je puisse me sortir de là, de cet enfer dans lequel j'avais moi-même plongé volontairement. J'ai essayé. Je ne suis plus descendu dans cette rue, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. J'ai cherché un petit boulot. Je n'en ai pas trouvé. J'ai eu beau chercher, même le plus médiocre des emplois ne m'était pas accordé. Sans doute que mes origines, mon quartier de provenance ne leur convenaient pas, leur faisaient peur.

Je me rappelle de leur tête chaque fois que j'avouais où j'habitais. Aussitôt c'était la phrase habituelle qui revenait : « eh bien… euh… écoutez, on va réfléchir, et on vous… préviens… ». A quelques variantes près, c'était toujours la même. J'ai espéré, j'ai pris cette phrase comme un espoir. Au début. Seulement au début. Je n'ai jamais eu d'appels, et quand j'ai réalisé que je n'en aurais jamais, j'ai arrêté d'espérer.

Les jours passaient, et à force de s'écouler, les provisions s'amenuisaient. Vint le jour où le frigo fut vide, les placards n'ouvraient que sur un néant qui engloutit peu à peu mes forces. Alors, j'y suis retourné. Là. Ce lieu que je m'étais juré de ne jamais refouler de mes pieds. J'y suis retourné. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à voler. Alors je suis retourné sur ce trottoir. Ce n'était pas mieux, mais au moins j'étais libre. D'une certaine façon.

Mon esprit s'est peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même, s'empêchant d'espérer, d'aimer… libre de mouvement mais prisonnier mentalement. Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'y suis habitué. Comme si tout ce temps passé sur ce trottoir m'avait finalement insensibilisé à ce qui pouvait se passer, à ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Une semaine, un mois… le temps s'écoulait et je finis même par ne plus me rappeler combien cela faisait de temps que j'avais replongé… J'avais des habitués, qui savaient où et quand me trouver, ceci dit au passage, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Certains ne me voulaient que pour eux, pendant toute une nuit, d'autres arrivaient et repartaient presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Je ne pourrais dire ce que je préférais si tant est il qu'il soit possible d'avoir une préférence. D'une certaine façon, ceux qui me voulaient pour une nuit, m'offraient en quelques sortes un lit au chaud, mais au matin, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ce studio sordide, aux fenêtres à moitié délabrées par le temps et les intempéries, seule chose que mes parents m'avaient « léguée ».

Certains soirs, je n'avais personne et je devais me résoudre à ne pas manger pendant un jour, parfois deux. Il m'arrivait aussi d'avoir de la « chance » et d'avoir assez de clients un soir pour ne pas être obligé d'y retourner le lendemain. Etait-ce réellement une chance ? À vrai dire, je ne savais pas et pour être honnête je préférais ne pas me poser trop souvent la question. La seule chose dont j'étais absolument certain, c'était qu'un soir de repos me faisait toujours du bien.

Et puis un jour, j'ai quitté cette rue. Je l'ai quitté, définitivement. Pourtant, je ne m'en suis pas sorti pour autant. J'ai juste « gagné un échelon » dans la société qu'était la mienne.

Un jour, j'ai vu une voiture s'engager dans ma rue. Je me suis aussitôt étonné de sa présence, non pas qu'aucune voiture ne passait dans cette rue, bien au contraire, mais jamais nous n'en avions vu de telles. Beaucoup trop luxueuse pour venir dans ce quartier, pour venir rouler ici, se salir par ici. J'étais à mon poste habituel et je la voyais avancer lentement, comme si les occupants cherchaient quelque chose, une rareté. Quelle ironie ! Comment pouvaient-ils espérer trouver quelque chose dans ces bas-fonds que personne, à part ceux en manque de drogue, de sexe, ou de sensations fortes, n'osaient visiter de temps à autres.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise alors quand je la vis s'arrêter devant moi. Vitres teintées, surement blindée, je ne pouvais donc pas voir à l'intérieur et pourtant j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être observé, ou plutôt détaillé des pieds à la tête. La portière s'ouvrit et j'entendis une voix me dire de monter. J'ai hésité. Une voiture comme celle-là, bien qu'attirante ne pouvait qu'appartenir à des gens appartenant à la mafia ou autres société qu'il n'était pas forcément bon de fréquenter. Mais je suis monté. Après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Mon honneur, ma fierté - oserais-je parler de mon innocence ? - avaient tour à tour disparu, émietter par une vie malsaine dans laquelle j'avais été obligé de plonger, bien trop lâche pour me tuer moi-même. Alors après tout, si c'était la mort qui m'attendait au bout de la route, je serais plutôt heureux. Je tenais à ma vie mais pas à cette vie là.

Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir ici. Non. Je suis passé de ma rue, que j'avais appris à connaître, ses moindres recoins, chaque parcelle de trottoir, à cette cage dorée. J'étais passé de prostitué des bas-fonds à geisha. Pute de luxe si vous préférez. J'avais gagné un échelon. Ironiquement, même dans cette vie là on pouvait évoluer. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avais-je eu ce « privilège », je ne l'ai jamais su et sans doute ne le saurais-je jamais.

L'homme qui se trouvait dans la voiture était plutôt grand, les cheveux longs et noirs. Je n'aurais pas pu dire grand-chose en plus car il portait des lunettes noires dont je ne voyais vraiment pas l'utilité étant donné que la voiture n'était pas vraiment lumineuse. Je ne dis rien. J'attendais qu'on me dise, qu'on m'explique ce que l'on attendait de moi. Mais rien. L'homme ne disait toujours rien, et je continuais d'attendre. Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, et demandais d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Je… que dois-je faire ?_

Contre toute attente, l'homme tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. J'étais tellement peu habitué à ce que l'on me sourit. Du moins pas ce genre de sourire. Les seules sourires que je connaissais étaient ceux des pervers qui me touchaient de leurs mains salaces pour pouvoir prendre leur pied pendant que je pensais à autre chose pour éviter de vomir. Alors quand je vis son sourire, un sourire… sincère ? Je ne saurais comment le qualifier, mais il était différent. Quand je vis ce sourire, j'ai rougis. J'étais gêné, après tout, je n'étais qu'un simple prostitué. Ma gêne le fit rigoler mais il finit tout de même par me répondre.

_-Rien, tu ne fais rien. Pour le moment du moins. Tu verras, dès que l'on sera arrivé, tout te sera expliquer…_

Et il tourna la tête pour regarder dehors. Durant tout le trajet qui resta, il ne regarda que dehors. Au fond de moi, même si cet homme paraissait sympathique, je sentais que là où j'allais, ça ne le serait pas forcément. Et j'avais raison. Quand nous arrivâmes et que je vis le lieu où l'on m'avait emmené, mon estomac se serra. Ainsi, c'était çà… On m'emmena jusqu'à un bureau plutôt luxueux. On me fit entrer et l'homme de la voiture me sourit avant de partir et de me laisser seul, excepté deux armoires à glace de chaque côtés de la porte.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je vis un homme entrer. Il était plus petit que moi, blond, les cheveux courts coiffés en bataille, sa chemise laissait voir ses bras entièrement tatoués et on pouvait en deviner un sur son épaule droite, ainsi qu'un dans son cou. Malgré sa petite taille, il se dégageait de lui un fort charisme qui me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Il se dirigea vers moi et s'arrêta à un mètre pour me détailler des pieds à la tête avant de me tourner autour, comme pour juger une marchandise. Ce que j'étais. Au bout de cinq minutes, il alla s'appuyer contre son bureau et m'ordonna de me déshabiller. Même après tout ce temps, j'étais toujours gêné et j'hésitais. Il leva alors un sourcil interrogateur et je me dépêchais alors d'ôter mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon boxer.

_-J'ai dit, déshabille-toi ! _

J'ôtais alors cette dernière couche de vêtement et me retrouvais alors complètement nu devant cet homme. Il me détailla à nouveau, s'approcha et passa sa main sur mes bras, mon torse, mon ventre, mon dos avant de descendre toujours plus bas sur mes fesses, mes cuisses… Il était plutôt doux dans ces gestes, ce qui je dois l'avouer m'étonna et me changea complètement de ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Il se tourna vers l'un des deux gardes avant de lui demander d'aller chercher un certain Toshiya. L'homme qui entra alors n'était autre que l'homme de la voiture. Il s'avança alors vers le blond et baissa la tête.

_-Vous m'avez demandé Kyô-sama ?_

_-Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ? _demanda le dénommé Kyô en me désignant.

Toshiya se tourna alors vers moi, et je rougis instantanément. Il me détailla à son tour et recommença le même manège que Kyô.

_-Et bien, je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais je pense que la marchandise est plutôt pas mal. Il est grand, assez musclé, plutôt mignon, de beaux cheveux et il a la peau douce. Par contre il est peu maigre._

_-Oui. C'est tout à fait ce que je pensais. J'ai bien fait de te nommer recruteur, tu as l'œil Toshiya. _

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me dit de me rhabiller, ce que je m'empressais de faire sous leurs regards amusés. Il s'adressa alors au brun.

_-Tu vas l'emmener dans l'ancienne chambre d'Ayano, et tu lui donneras les vêtements appropriés ainsi que de quoi manger. Il faut qu'il soit en forme. Ah ! Et je compte sur toi pour tout lui expliquer… Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? _me demanda-t-il en se retournant d'un coup.

_-K… Kai. J'ai 21 ans…_

_-Ok ! Bon je compte sur toi Totchi. _

Et il sortit par la porte par laquelle il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le brun se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'entraîna alors, traversant des couloirs, des pièces, encore des couloirs, une espèce de jardin intérieur dans lequel nous croisâmes plusieurs personnes dont je pus deviner leurs rôles à leurs vêtements. Bientôt, ou déjà, je serais comme eux. Il me fit alors entrer dans une chambre. De taille moyenne, un lit rond trônant au centre, des tentures pourpres, une coiffeuse et une penderie constituaient le seul mobilier. C'était bien plus luxueux que tous ce que j'avais pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant.

_-Ne te fis pas aux apparences_, me dit Toshiya en me tendant un yukata aux couleurs criardes. _Tout est fait pour que la première fois tu ais l'impression d'avoir un peu de chance. C'est vrai que quand on voit d'où tu viens, tu dois penser à peu près ça, je me trompe ?_

Je secouais négativement la tête tout en me saisissant du yukata qu'il me tendait.

_-Enfile ça. Maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est une cage. Une cage dorée, et tu n'es qu'un oiseau de paradis de plus dans sa cage. La règle est simple. Tu dois faire ce que le client te demande. Tout, ce qu'il te demande. Tu dois toujours te présenter sous ton meilleur jour. Je conçois que ça va être difficile au début, parce que malgré tout je vois bien que tu n'es pas si habitué que ça. Parce que crois-moi, ici, c'est pire que dans ta rue. _

_-Je m'y suis habitué à force…_

_-Pas autant que tu le crois… On ne s'habitue jamais…_

Il me regarda d'un air désolé et sortit de ma chambre. Un peu plus tard, on m'apporta de quoi manger… L'enfer allait réellement commencer…

.....................................

_voilà le prologue ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira... je pense que c'est ma fic la plus aboutie pour le moment et je pense qu'il y aura une trentaine de chapitre... X_X je pris pour arriver à la finir XD kissu à bientôt_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon Enfer

**Chapitre 1 ~ Mon Enfer…**

Cela fait bientôt deux ans maintenant. Et il avait raison. On ne s'habitue pas. On ne s'habitue pas à ce luxe, à ce cocon vil et menteur. J'étais nourri, logé mais les gens qui venaient ici, les clients, étaient bien différents de ceux de ma rue. Ils étaient vils, cruels, sadiques, méchants, pervers et prenaient un malin plaisir à vous faire souffrir et nous, nous étions obligés de nous plier à leurs désirs.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis retrouvé recouvert de sang, de mon sang. Parfois il y en avait un plus tendre, plus doux, mais ceux-là étaient tellement rare qu'à chaque fois j'avais l'impression que le temps passé avec eux ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde.

Heureusement, Toshiya était là. Il passait me voir de temps en temps, pour discuter. Bizarrement, il s'était pris d'affection pour moi, et il m'arrivait de le considérer comme ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. Bien sur, il me répétait sans cesse qu'il ne faisait que vérifier l'état de la marchandise et je faisais semblant de le croire, mais je savais qu'il disait cela pour nous protéger, d'une certaine façon. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux.

Lui seul arrivait à me faire sourire, ce qui était assez rare. Un jour il m'avait avoué, non sans rougir, que mon sourire était comme un rayon de soleil. Je crois que ce jour-là restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. C'était un jour comme les autres. J'avais eu une nuit plutôt difficile, le client m'avait réellement salement amoché. J'étais couvert d'hématomes, de griffures, de coupures… J'avais horriblement mal et je savais qu'on ne me donnerait pas longtemps pour me rétablir.

On était venu me soigner, appliquant un baume sur mes bleus, désinfectant mes plaies. Oh non ! Je n'avais pas de traitement de faveur mais il fallait que je sois en forme, après tout, de la même façon qu'on ne vend pas de produit périmé dans un supermarché, il fallait que la marchandise soit en état. Ce jour-là, il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait déboulé dans ma chambre comme une furie jetant dehors ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'était alors assis sur mon lit, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal et avait alors lui-même commencé à appliquer les pommades et autres onguents.

Sa main passait délicatement sur chaque plaie, appliquant soigneusement le produit. Je ne sais pourquoi mais sa présence m'était toujours réconfortante. C'était le seul qui, malgré ses démentis, ne me regardait pas comme une marchandise. Ce jour-là, il resta avec moi et me parla. De tout, de rien. Il m'a simplement parlé, me faisant oublier la douleur qui traversait mon corps de part en part. Il m'avait parlé de lui. Pour la première fois, il me parlait de lui. Comment il en était arrivé à travailler pour lui, pourquoi… Il réussit à me faire sourire plusieurs fois. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me le dit. Il me regardait bizarrement alors je lui demandais.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien… c'est ton sourire._

_-Et bien ?_

_-Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant mais il réchauffe le cœur. C'est comme un rayon de soleil, il illumine…_

Je n'avais rien trouvé à dire, j'ai juste souri, de nouveau. Je me relevais tant bien que mal pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il m'avait dit serait mon soleil à moi, ce dont je me souviendrais quand j'irais mal. Je ne sais pas s'il savait l'importance que je donnais à cette phrase, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il s'en doutait…

Mais un jour, il n'est plus venu… Il a arrêté de venir me voir. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Adieu le réconfort qu'il m'apportait. Adieu les sourires qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Adieu tout ce à quoi, sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me raccrochais désespérément. Il avait été beaucoup plus que ce que je m'imaginais. Il avait été ma survie, la survie de mon âme. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il est devenu, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas… mort.

Il me manquait horriblement et je ne savais plus quoi faire sans lui. Alors je me souvenais. De ces moments que l'on passait ensemble, de tout ce qu'il me disait pour me remonter le moral, juste pour voir naître un sourire sur mon visage. Et automatiquement, je repensais à ce jour-là, à cette phrase. Et un rayon de soleil apparaissait, sur mon visage et dans mon cœur. C'est peu de temps après ça qu'il n'est plus venu.

C'était il y a un an maintenant. Toshiya…

Et j'ai continué. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre après tout. Un oiseau de paradis ne doit pas perdre ses couleurs, il doit rester beau, magnifique, majestueux. Non je ne m'étais pas habitué, je m'étais juste protégé psychologiquement. Mais depuis qu'il avait disparu, mes barrières se fissuraient et je sentais jours après jours la douleur qui arrivait, sournoise, elle se glissait par ces fissures, essayant d'atteindre mon âme. Tel des nuages obscurcissant mon ciel bleu, la disparition de Toshiya noircissait mon esprit.

Mais je n'en avais toujours pas le courage. Pas le courage de m'ôter cette vie. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire pour m'en empêcher, pour m'interdire à jamais ce sentiment, peut-être restait-il encore une once d'espoir au fond de mon cœur. Cet espoir qu'avait entretenu Totchi… Je savais que c'était grâce à lui que j'étais encore capable de ressentir quelque chose, grâce à lui que je gardais mon humanité. Comparé aux autres geishas avec leurs regards vides et résignés, leurs visages las et dénués d'expressions, comparés à eux, j'étais vivant. Et c'est à lui que je le devais. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons aussi qui m'empêcher de me tuer.

Oui… c'était il y un an.

Un an que petit à petit la faible lueur qui survivait dans mon cœur à commencer à s'éteindre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour continuer. Je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher. Je ne sais plus qui je suis à force. Et quand je repense à lui, à tous ces moments, je ne souris plus, plus maintenant, au début oui, mais plus maintenant. Son absence est trop dure, et ces semblants de secondes, de minutes de « bonheur » me tuent plus qu'ils ne me permettent de survivre.

Pardonne-moi Toshiya… Pardonne-moi pour ma trahison…

J'arrête. J'arrête d'espérer malgré moi. J'aurais tant aimé continuer à être humain, pour toi, mais c'est trop dur. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais quand tu étais encore là. Alors je continue, sans âme, sans cœur, sans rayon de soleil… Un jour peut-être m'en sortirais-je, mais ce sera pour te rejoindre.

Les jours passent, les semaines, les mois… Ca fait un an que j'ai arrêté de vivre.

Les clients qui défilent sont devenus tous les mêmes pour moi, doux, violents, tendres, brutaux, gentils, cruels… Ils sont tous pareils. Ils sont là. Ils sont dans mon lit, je suis leur objet. Je fais ce qu'ils veulent, après tout c'est mon rôle. Je fais semblant, chaque matin j'installe un masque sur mon visage, le masque qui plaît aux clients. Je me regarde à peine dans le miroir, j'ai trop peur d'y voir ce que je suis devenu.

Ce soir, c'est un habitué. Je le connais bien à force, même si c'en est un parmi les autres, je suis obligé de me rappeler ce qu'ils aiment. Ce soir ne devrait pas être trop pénible. Il aime la simplicité. Pourvu qu'un fantasme incongru ne lui soit pas monté à la tête, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je n'ai plus envie, même de faire semblant. J'ai tellement envie de dormir. De m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Ce serait peut-être ça la solution.

Il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir, je me torture plus qu'autre chose et de toute façon, je l'entends arriver. Alors je me lève, je me tiens debout et j'installe mon masque. Un masque souriant. Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon visage qui les intéresse, sinon il verrait tout de suite le néant derrière mes yeux qui contraste tant avec ce sourire que j'arrive encore à simuler.

Il est déjà contre moi, ses lèvres voraces dévorant mon cou. Ses mains se sont déjà attaquer à mon corps, défaisant la ceinture de mon yukata pourpre, le faisant glisser le long de mon corps, dévoilant ainsi ma nudité à laquelle j'ai appris à ne plus faire attention. Je sais que c'est à mon tour maintenant, à mon tour de le déshabiller, de caresser son corps, ce corps qui ne m'a jamais fait envie. Alors je m'exécute, tel un automate dont le programme ne change jamais, je réitère les mêmes gestes, dans le même ordre, toujours la même synchronisation des mouvements.

Je me demande même si il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que la scène qui se jouait était toujours la même. Aucune différence.

Je lui ôte son t-shirt, caresse son dos, ses bras, embrasse son torse, ses tétons. Il aime la simplicité mais la volupté. Alors, je continue de jouer de ma langue sur son torse, descend vers son nombril. J'ai encore un peu de chance, il a un corps plutôt bien foutu. Je m'imagine mal faire ça à un vieux bedonnant. Je retiens un hoquet de dégout en pensant à ça et m'attaque alors à son pantalon.

Mes lèvres remontent jusqu'à son oreille que je lèche doucement tandis que mes mains dégrafe son jean et le font glisser le long de ses jambes. Je redescends embrasser son ventre et lui ôte maintenant son boxer. Je m'apprête à l'attirer vers le lit mais il en a décidé autrement aujourd'hui.

Non, pas ça. Pas de changement. Comment pourrais-je le supporter ? Je me suis habitué à toute cette scène, il ne faut pas la changer. Mais il veut du changement.

Il empoigne mes cheveux, me vole un baiser et m'oblige à m'agenouiller devant son sexe.

Pas ça. Non.

Mais j'y suis obligé. Alors je le fait, espérant que l'automate va charger le programme nécessaire. Je lui fais ce qu'il veut, oubliant ma propre répulsion, oubliant même ce que je fais. Il finit par me redresser et le programme habituel reprend. Il m'allonge sur le lit, m'étalant de son corps, il caresse mon corps, toujours un peu, peut-être pour se donner bonne conscience, pour se dire qu'il n'aura pas que pris, qu'il aura aussi donné. S'il savait qu'en réalité, à chaque fois qu'il touche mon corps, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ce puits sans fond, ce puits noir qui descend toujours plus bas, dans les profondeurs, les entrailles de mon Enfer.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une once de plaisir. Jamais. Et je ne saurais sans doute jamais ce que c'est. Je sais que certaines geishas ont fini par apprendre à aimer ce qu'elles font. Leur pensée c'est qu'ils donnent du plaisir, alors pourquoi ne pas en prendre. Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne les aime pas, comment pourrais-je aimer ce qu'ils me font. A chaque fois, c'est un peu comme un viol consentant. Consentant parce que j'y suis obligé, c'est mon métier, et encore je ne sais pas si c'est le mot qui convient. Mais c'est un viol, parce que même si mon corps se laisse faire, mon âme hurle, se déchire. Mon cœur se meurt…

Le voilà maintenant qui s'installe entre mes jambes. La torture va réellement commencer. Il est en moi, jamais de préparation, je suis habitué, même s'il ne le dit pas je sais parfaitement que c'est ce qu'il pense. Une geisha n'a pas besoin de préparation. Mais peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'un semblant d'affection ? Non, ça, jamais cette pensée ne leur traverse l'esprit… D'ailleurs, comment un objet pourrait-il avoir besoin de ça ?

Il commence à bouger en moi, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents. Il me fait mal. Pas physiquement. Mais chacun de ses mouvements me font dépérir. A chaque fois que son sexe s'enfonce en moi, l'oiseau perd de l'altitude. Comme si ses ailes perdaient leurs plumes si colorées, si belles. Un oiseau qui ne peut voler finit indéniablement par mourir. J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de ressentir ce semblant de liberté que l'on peut avoir là-haut dans le ciel…

Besoin d'un rayon de soleil…

Mais ce n'est que de la pluie que je vois. Un ciel si sombre d'où tombe des millions de petites gouttes qui s'écrasent sur mon visage. J'ai les joues humides, la pluie dévale mes joues, tombe de mes yeux. Mais lui ne remarque rien, il prend son plaisir, comment pourrait-il le remarquer… Il continue, encore et toujours… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit différent ce soir ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se déroule d'habitude. Ce changement m'enterre, je ne retrouve plus le chemin qui me sortira de ce labyrinthe. Et il continue, je n'en peux plus, c'est un océan qui recouvre mes joues maintenant.

Il jouit. Enfin. J'ai cru que jamais il ne finirait de me torturer. Il ne se retire pas pour autant. Que fait-il ? La panique me prend. Il reprend son souffle puis recommence à bouger. Non. Pitié arrête. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux plus rien dire. Je ferme les yeux, je repars dans ces souvenirs que j'avais délibérément enfoui au plus profond de moi-même.

Toshiya, aide-moi… Aide-moi à tenir jusqu'au bout. Après je m'endors, je te rejoins. Je te vois, tu me souris, tu éclaire mon cœur, le réchauffant de ta douce lumière…

Il finit par arrêter. Il était enfin rassasié. Il attend quelques minutes puis se lève et se rhabille avant de partir sans un regard pour moi. Qu'y-a-t-il à voir ? Un homme vide.

Je finis par me lever et vais prendre une douche. Encore heureux que l'on peut se laver après ça. Je prends une douche et retourne dans ma chambre. J'enfile un yukata et je sens que tout tourne. Le monde qui m'entoure vacille dangereusement. Le lit, l'armoire, la coiffeuse… tout tangue. Pourtant je ne suis pas sur un bateau ? J'essaye de me souvenir où je suis mais je n'y arrive pas. Où suis-je ? Je me sens mal, si mal. Je ne tiens plus debout dans ce monde où l'équilibre a disparu. Je tombe, je m'étale sur le sol. J'ai mal à la tête, peut-être me la suis-je cogné en tombant. Je ferme les yeux. Le noir. Le noir s'abat dur moi, sur mon esprit. Je m'endors. Tu vois Totchi, je te rejoins…

Ce soir-là, je me suis endormi. Je ne sais pas que qu'il s'est passé ensuite. J'ai perdu connaissance, et je me suis réveillé chez toi… Toi. Ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de partir, de me laisser partir. Et puis tu es arrivé…

......................................

_Suite ! ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours... merci pour le review Kitsu ^^ kissu_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Toi

**Chapitre 2 ~ Toi… **

**(changement POV - POV ???)**

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. J'ai encore oublié de fermer les volets hier soir. J'oublis toujours quand je rentre dans cet état.

Je pose mon bras sur mes yeux. La lumière n'agresse plus mes rétines mais mon mal de crâne continu de me lancer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toute une armée qui défile dans ma tête, sans compter le goût désagréable qui s'éternise sur ma langue. Encore une belle journée en perspective. Le soleil brille, mais pas pour moi.

Après un effort surhumain, je finis par me lever. J'aimerais tellement rester dans mon lit. Mais je ne peux pas. Certains comptent sur moi. Comptent sur quoi exactement ? Juste que je leur dise ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, qu'ils puissent faire ce qu'ils veulent avec mon autorisation.

J'ai 24 ans et je suis patron d'une entreprise d'import-export.

Je ne comprends rien à tous leurs termes techniques, à toutes leurs statistiques, je ne comprends rien à tous ce qu'ils peuvent me dire. Je m'en fiche en réalité.

Patron à 24 ans…

Tout ça, c'est de la faute à mes parents. Ils n'ont jamais été là pour moi quand j'étais enfant, pas plus quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux, besoin de leur conseils. Et maintenant ils ne sont plus là du tout. Accident de voiture. Je n'ai même pas pleuré, je ne les connaissais pas vraiment. Ils sont morts, me léguant toute leur fortune et cette entreprise qui me bouffe la vie plus qu'elle ne pourrait m'aider à me « faire un nom » comme me le répète si souvent mes « collaborateurs ».

Si ça continue, on se souviendra de moi grâce à une chronique nécrologique…

Petit à petit j'ai basculé. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cette descente aux Enfers. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de ma « jeunesse ». Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 19 ans. C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que j'ai commencé à diriger la boîte de mon père. Suzuki Import… Être obligé de diriger à cet âge là, gâche toute l'insouciance dont on voudrait profiter. Mes amis m'ont peu à peu laissé tomber… ou bien c'est moi… Je ne sais plus.

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire ou penser, tout ce que je peux faire pour me convaincre, la mort de mes parents m'a quand même touché. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'eux, c'est vrai, et c'est ce que je regrette. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir un jour leur dire tout ce que je pensais, pouvoir enfin les aimer, et qu'ils m'aiment eux aussi… Toutes ces choses que l'on ne dit pas et que l'on regrette.

Et pour terminer, ce que je suis… Je n'arrive pas à assumer ce que je suis. Enfin si, je l'assume. Mais je suis le seul à le savoir. Je n'arrive pas à le montrer en public. Être ce que je suis n'est pas forcément bien vu dans cette société moderne et archaïque à la fois. Oui, j'aime les hommes… Je ne l'ai pas choisi, c'est ainsi.

Toutes ces choses s'entassent, sur moi, sur mon cœur. Alors j'ai petit à petit sombré. Dans l'alcool, pour oublier, pour m'oublier. Dans le sexe, pour oublier aussi… Mais je n'oublie pas, jamais. Alors je m'enfonce un peu plus, il m'en faut plus, de plus en plus souvent. Parfois j'essaye d'arrêter. Je me retiens. Mon record est de deux semaines. Lamentable… Peut-être me faut-il simplement quelque chose qui me retiendra. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas…

J'avance dans mon appartement tel un zombie. Oui, un zombie, il suffit de me voir pour comprendre que je ne suis qu'un mort vivant. Dans la salle de bain, je trouve ce que je cherche. Quelque chose contre mon mal de crâne. J'avale une aspirine et me prends une douche. C'est tellement agréable de sentir l'eau qui coule sur ma peau, qui dévale mon corps, si apaisant. Même les caresses de tous les amants que j'ai eus ne valent pas cette sensation. Ou alors peut-être que je cherche l'impossible et que je devrais apprécier leur caresses pour ce qu'elles sont. Ou plutôt ce qu'elles ne sont pas…

Je me décide à sortir de la douche et vais m'habiller. Face au miroir, je me maquille, toujours un peu, me coiffe, et mets enfin mon bandeau sur mon nez. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je porte un bandeau ? Parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me plaît… Tout simplement. Pour moi, c'est la meilleure des raisons. Certains m'ont dit que ça ajouter une touche de mystère. Pourquoi pas.

Je retraverse mon appartement luxueux, encore un héritage de mes parents. Je ne l'aime pas cet appartement. Trop grand, trop blanc. Trop vide… Oui, beaucoup trop vide. Il y a des meubles, plein de choses inutiles, comme dans n'importe quel appartement, j'y suis, moi aussi, mais il est vide. Il n'y a rien ni personne qui lui donne une âme, quelque chose d'attrayant. Ce n'est que quatre murs, une coquille vide. Il ne m'a jamais rassuré, je ne m'y sens même pas chez moi.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je retarde toujours le moment où je rentre chez moi. Quand je rentre… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout balancer et recommencer quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment et que j'aurais choisi de faire… Dans la musique par exemple… Heureusement que ça existe ça, la musique…

Je mets ma veste et prends mes clés. Je n'ai jamais voulu de chauffeur. Au moins je suis libre d'aller où je veux. Non pas que je ne pourrais pas avec un chauffeur, mais il serait au courant de tout, et je ne veux pas. Je veux garder mon jardin secret.

Je prends ma voiture et vais jusqu'au siège de l'entreprise. Je me prépare déjà mentalement pour pouvoir supporter les prochains assauts de mes collaborateurs, assistants, assistantes et autres consorts… Sans compter les multiples avances que je reçois dans une journée de travail. Entre secrétaires, assistants, assistantes, etc.… je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix si j'étais intéressé.

Mais voilà, je ne le suis pas. Ils ne m'intéressent pas eux… Non. Non pas que certains ne soient pas attirants, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je suis devant la firme, il faut que je me décide à descendre de la voiture. Je rentre dans l'immeuble et prends l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve mon bureau. A peine ais-je franchi la porte que déjà, plusieurs personnes m'assaillent. Je signe des papiers, donne des réponses à des questions que j'ai à peine entendues… Je m'en fiche complètement. Ce n'est pas prudent c'est vrai…

Je vais jusqu'à mon bureau où plusieurs notes me sont parvenues. Je les lis, toujours la même chose. Je transmets toujours à quelqu'un qui saura quoi faire. Réunion. Encore. Je vais dans la grande salle ovale où se réunissent tous les chefs de départements, pour qu'ils me fassent leur rapport que j'écoute à peine. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par le commerce, les entreprises… Je trouve ça tellement ennuyant.

D'un côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est vrai que ça rapporte. Mais pour tout dire, même si c'est utile, peu m'importe.

Ils parlent, ils parlent. Telle livraison pour tel lieu, telle proposition pour telle question… Je suis là, je fais semblant d'écouter, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour affirmer mon rôle d'acteur. Aujourd'hui, ça s'éternise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas écouté, comment pourrais-je savoir.

Je ferme les yeux et me passe une chanson dans ma tête. Rien à faire, leur bruit de voix me cache la mélodie. Je finis par me lever et annonce la fin de la réunion. Quelques protestations s'élèvent. Il faut régler le problème, etc, etc.… Encore une fois je coupe court à la discussion.

_-Ecoutez, je vous propose quelque chose. Chacun réfléchit de son côté à une proposition qui pourrait régler le problème et demain vous nous en ferez part à la réunion du matin. Ok ?_

Pas de protestations, que des accords. C'est rare quand je prends la parole comme çà. Je peux d'ailleurs lire l'étonnement sur leurs visages. Au moins, j'ai la paix.

Je retourne dans mon bureau et ferme la porte avant de tirer les stores pour masquer les vitres transparentes qui donnent sur les autres bureaux. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et observe la ville qui s'étend devant moi. C'est vrai qu'au 33ème étage, on a une assez belle vue. Je finis même par la connaître par cœur et surtout, à l'apprécier.

A cette hauteur là, on se rapproche des oiseaux, de la liberté…

Je l'apprécie particulièrement le soir, à l'heure du soleil couchant. J'ai la chance d'être orienté plein ouest. Le paysage à cette heure là est magnifique. Quand il fait beau comme aujourd'hui, le soir, le ciel se transforme en une palette de couleurs, comme si un peintre invisible usait de magie pour peindre dans ce ciel quelque chose de tellement magnifique que s'en est indéfinissable.

C'est la seule chose que j'apprécie dans cette entreprise, mon bureau pour ce qu'il me permet de voir. En bas, les gens dans la rue sont tellement minuscules que j'ai l'impression de m'échapper du vacarme assourdissant de cette ville, de quitter ce monde matérialiste pour m'approcher de l'Ether.

En face, c'est une immensité qui me fait face. L'immensité d'une ville qui me rappelle que je suis bien petit par rapport à elle, et aussi minuscule que ces gens en bas à l'échelle mondiale. Au-dessus, le ciel. Bleu, avec quelques nuages. Quand je garde le regard plongé dans cette immensité bleu et blanche, j'ai l'impression de m'y noyer et les nuages qui avancent plus ou moins vite, me donnent l'impression de m'envoler.

Je ne regrette qu'une chose, de ne pas pouvoir voir la baie et plus loin l'océan. Mais je peux voler. Cette sensation est tellement agréable.

Je prends mon mp3 et mets la musique dans mes oreilles. C'est encore mieux. Pouvoir profiter de ce paysage magnifique, impressionnant en écoutant la musique que j'aime. Pourtant je sais que ces instants de bien-être, instants si rares, ne dureront pas. Ils ne durent jamais. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir me déranger.

Et cette fois-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Au bout de dix minutes, j'entends frapper à la porte de mon bureau et vois une secrétaire entrer. Je vais encore avoir droit au même manège que tous les jours. Elle va s'avancer vers moi avec un grand sourire, si peu aguicheur, me demander de signer des papiers en se penchant vers moi, je suis assis à mon bureau, me faisant profiter, si gracieusement, d'une vue plongeante sur ses seins.

Et comme d'habitude, elle repart avec une moue contrariée parce que je n'ai même pas jeter un seul coup d'œil à ce qu'elle m'offrait. En même temps je m'en fiche. Et pour être honnête, même si le plus attirant des assistants qui travaillent ici venait à entrer entièrement nu dans mon bureau, je m'en ficherais totalement.

La journée passe comme d'habitude. Plus elle passe et plus je trouve le temps long. J'observe la course du soleil dans le ciel, les aiguilles de l'horloge qui retracent inlassablement le même chemin tous les jours, la circulation tout en bas… Je vais sur internet, surfant au hasard sur les sites qui tombent sous ma main, ou ma souris, comme on veut.

Je lis mes mails, transfèrent ceux qui concernent l'entreprise à ceux qui devront s'en occuper. Et le temps passe… Enfin, la fin de la journée arrive. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi… Pour changer. Alors je décide d'aller chez Kyô. Je suis un habitué maintenant. Je loue ses services, ou plutôt ceux de ses geishas depuis deux ans maintenant. J'y vais assez régulièrement.

De temps en temps je vais voir Uruha aussi. Ah oui ! Uruha… c'est le dernier ami qu'il me reste. Mon meilleur. Je le connais depuis longtemps maintenant, alors quand petit à petit, mes amis m'ont abandonné sans que je ne cherche à les retenir, lui s'est accroché. Il ne voulait pas me laisser tomber. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui, déjà quand on voit ce que je suis. C'est aussi le seul à savoir que j'aime les hommes.

Mais ce soir ce n'est pas d'Uruha dont j'ai besoin. Alors je vais voir Kyô. Quand j'entre dans son établissement, je le vois m'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

_-Reita-san ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! Cela faisait un petit moment que l'on ne vous avait pas vu ici ! Vous ne me feriez pas des infidélités par hasard ?!_

Je souris. Bien sur que je lui en fais, et il le sait. Pour moi c'est un moyen d'affirmer que même si j'apprécie son établissement, rien ne m'empêche de ne plus y venir. Et ça lui fait peur.

_-Bon allez trêve de bavardages… Vous savez, j'ai pensé à vous ces derniers temps et j'ai eu envie de vous faire un cadeau comme vous êtes l'un de nos plus fidèles clients…_

_-Oh ! Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça…_

_-Et bien… j'ai l'intention de vous offrir une geisha… Entendons-nous bien, quand je dis offrir, c'est qu'elle vous sera personnellement attribuée et dévouée. Votre geisha personnelle._

Je dois avouer que j'étais étonné, très surpris même. Je ne pensais pas avoir droit à autant de privilèges. Comme quoi, ma technique fonctionne plutôt bien. Je le vois faire signe à un homme et celui-ci ouvre une porte. Je vois alors une demi-douzaine de geishas sortir et venir s'aligner devant nous.

Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose quand je le vois froncer les sourcils. J'en profite pour détailler les hommes en face de moi. Ils sont tous plutôt mignons. Il connaît mes goûts à force. Mais bizarrement aucuns ne me plaît réellement. Je l'entends de nouveau appeler l'homme.

_-Où est Kai ?_, l'entends-je demandais.

_-Dans sa chambre Sempai. Il… eto… _

_-Et bien quoi ? _

_-Il est… eto… malade._

_-Malade ? Comment ça malade ?_

_-On l'a retrouvé hier soir étendu sur le sol de sa chambre et depuis il n'a pas repris connaissance._

_-Nani ?! Je vais le voir._

_-Je viens avec vous_, intervins-je.

_-C'est que… disons… _

_-Je veux le voir._

Il ne répondit pas et pris un air résigné avant de me conduire jusqu'à la chambre du dénommé Kai. Quand je le vis, mon estomac se serra. Il était magnifique mais son visage était d'une pâleur de mort.

_-C'est lui que je veux. Mais il ne reste pas ici, il vient avec moi._

Kyô me regarda étonné et s'apprêta à protester mais je l'interrompis d'un geste.

_-Je suis prêt à vous l'acheter le prix que vous voudrez._

_-Mais… _

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis me tendis la main en signe d'accord. J'étais prêt à payer le prix fort pour pouvoir le sortir de là.

Quand tout fut réglé, je le portais jusqu'à ma voiture et l'emmener chez moi où je l'installais dans la chambre d'ami avant de l'observer dormir. Il restait une tel innocence de peinte dans les traits de son visage que je me demandais bien comment il avait atterri là…

Je m'occuperais de toi. Je te le promets. Parce que tu es entré dans ma vie…

....................................

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours... merci pour les reviews ! kissu_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

**Note de l'auteure :** une musique à écouter avec ce chapitre... et plus particulièrement le passage de Totchi... Toguro au piano de Dir en Grey... Par ailleurs, ce sera la chanson atitrée à Totchi... Bonne lecture ^^

**Note 2 :** merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça me touche vraiment et j'espère que ma fic continuera de vous plaire ^^

**Chapitre 3 ~ Rencontre…**

**(retour POV Kai)**

Je naviguais entre deux eaux. Comme si mon esprit n'arrivait pas à se décider, entre choisir la lumière de la surface ou la noirceur des profondeurs. Hésitant, il errait, cherchant autant la main qui le ramènerait à la lumière que le poids qui l'attirerait au fond. Pourtant, dans ces lieux incertains, quelques sons de la surface me parvenaient tout de même, quelques sensations aussi.

Je m'étais vaguement senti transporté puis déposé dans ce que j'ai réussi à deviner être une voiture. Puis de nouveau transporté et allongé sur quelque chose de doux et frais, avec une odeur bien plus agréable que tout ce que je pouvais sentir dans ma cage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, une tromperie de plus dans ce monde qui jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était pas vraiment soucié de moi.

Je savais que si j'ouvrais les yeux et réalisé que le bien-être éphémère que je ressentais n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je ne le supporterais pas. Pas encore une fois. Alors je continuais à errer. Après tout, je me sentais tellement bien ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me réveillerais. J'entendais parler autour de moi. Des voix qui murmuraient, que j'entendais à peine.

Et une en particulier qui revenait souvent. Une voix douce et grave, par moment inquiète. Je la reconnaissais tout le temps, elle me parlait seulement à moi, et parfois elle se mélangeait à d'autres que je trouvais bien moins belles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aimais cette voix. Quand je l'entendais, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais bien parce qu'en plus de cette voix, je sentais une présence rassurante. Je ne savais pas qui.

Un jour, j'ai senti de légères caresses sur mon corps. Pas des caresses comme j'en avais habituellement. Non, des caresses qui semblaient panser toutes les blessures de mon corps. Ces mains si douces et légères qui passaient sur mon corps, légèrement tremblantes, soignaient mes blessures. Je ne savais pas comment je le savais mais je le sentais. Ces mains… Un souvenir remonta…

_Sa main passait délicatement sur chaque plaie, appliquant soigneusement le produit. _**(1)**

Toshiya… Et si… Un espoir grandit dans mon cœur, un espoir qui me permit d'atteindre la surface pendant quelques instants, tandis que les mains continuer leur travail de guérisseuses. Je bougeais légèrement la tête.

_-Toshiya…,_ murmurais-je presque inaudiblement.

Je sentis les mains trembler un peu plus au son de ma voix. Puis une réponse…

_-Non… ce… ce n'est pas Toshiya…_

L'espoir qui s'éteint et l'esprit qui commence à replonger. Je sens une caresse légère comme le vent sur ma joue tandis qu'une main prends la mienne.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité ici… _

Bizarrement, cette voix, cette phrase prononcée m'empêche de replonger complètement et cette fois-ci je reste à quelques centimètres sous la surface. Tout est un peu plus clair dans mon esprit maintenant, j'entends plus clairement les sons qui me parviennent. Et enfin je m'endors. Je n'avais pas dormis jusqu'à maintenant. J'étais simplement légèrement comateux. Et cet état est fatiguant, plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Je m'endors, je sombre dans un profond sommeil. Tout est noir. Et puis je vois une légère lumière apparaître. D'abord faible puis elle s'intensifie. Elle en devient aveuglante et je dois fermer les yeux dans cette vision. Quand je les rouvre, je te vois. Toi… Tu es là devant moi. J'étais tellement persuadé de ne jamais te revoir que le bonheur que je ressens me fait pleurer. Tu es là, tu es revenu.

Tu t'éloignes alors que je m'approche de toi. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Reste là, ne t'éloigne pas ! Je m'approche encore, tu recules sans que je ne te voie bouger. Je ne comprends plus. Je t'appelle, t'implore de rester, de ne pas partir mais toi tu ne fais que me sourire, comme si mon état te faisais rire. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas possible. Je hurle ton nom, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de m'arracher les cordes vocales.

Et puis tu t'arrêtes et je peux enfin m'approcher. Pourquoi joues-tu ainsi, ce n'est pas ton genre… Je m'approche et tends ma main vers ton visage. Tout semble si irréel. Je passe mes doigts sur ta joue et tu fermes les yeux. Je me remets à pleurer. J'ai l'impression que tout ça va partir, va s'effilocher si je ferme les yeux. Je m'approche encore et me sers contre toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Est-ce que tu le sais, est-ce que tu t'en doutes au moins ?

Tu m'entoures de tes bras et me sers un peu plus contre toi. C'est tellement bon, je me sens si bien. Je te le dis, je te dis à quel point tu m'as manqué, à quel point tu me manques, à quel point je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dis toutes ces choses avant. Au fond de moi, je sais que tout ceci n'est pas réel alors j'en profite, j'en profite pour tout te dire. Te dire toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas pu te dire quand tu étais encore avec moi.

T'avouer. T'avouer que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu, que tu m'as sauvé sans le savoir et je crois que moi, je t'ai tué… Je m'en veux tellement, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. Est-il possible de pardonner la personne qui vous a tué, même si ce n'est pas volontaire ? Je pleure, je pleure dans tes bras, tout en continuant de te parler. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter de pleurer et je continue de te dire tout ça. Comment ta présence m'est rassurante, comment je me sens si bien avec toi, comment tu es le seul à avoir été mon ami pendant toutes ces années…

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je passe aux questions… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, seul ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Pas un mot, rien… Que s'est-il passé… Je sens ta main caresser mon dos en un geste réconfortant. J'agrippe ton t-shirt, je sais que tu vas repartir mais je ne veux pas. Et je pleure. Je t'entends murmurer. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Puis quelques phrases se font plus distinctes. Tu t'excuses. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'excuses de m'avoir abandonné. Tu ne voulais pas mais tu y as été obligé.

Mais ne comprends tu pas ? Je ne t'en veux pas, tu es là, donc c'est bon. Mais tu continues de t'excuser. Tu t'excuses pour ton absence, pour celle qui a été et celle qui sera…

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas revenir et repartir comme çà… Tu t'excuses parce que je suis malheureux. Tu te recules et j'agrippe un peu plus ton t-shirt. Tu me souris, tes yeux brillent. Tu m'embrasses sur le front et prononce une dernière phrase. Tu veux revoir ton soleil… Ce soleil qui a disparu il y a si longtemps maintenant. Tu veux le revoir. Je comprends tout de suite ce que tu veux dire, et à travers les larmes qui brouillent ma vue, je t'en donne un, un soleil.

Tu t'éloignes à nouveau sans esquisser le moindre geste. J'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je te le promets. La lumière redevient aveuglante et je dois fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle est de plus en plus forte et je sens de la chaleur sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et vois un rayon de soleil tombé sur mon visage à travers la fente des volets à moitié fermés de la chambre dans laquelle je suis allongé. Je sens cette douce chaleur me caresser le visage, comme tes lèvres l'ont fait il n'y a pas si longtemps sur mon front.

Je m'essuie les joues, inondées de mes larmes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il était si réel. Je me dis que ce n'était pas un simple rêve, que tu es venu me voir. J'ai pu te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire et je suis sur que maintenant tu sais ce que je ressentais. Rien que cette constatation me rend le cœur plus léger. Et puis cela m'a permit aussi de savoir que tu n'étais pas si loin, juste là, dans mon cœur et que tu pouvais être là n'importe quand, si j'avais besoin de toi.

Quand mes larmes se tarissent enfin, je me lève et constate que je suis pratiquement nu, ne portant qu'un caleçon puis je remarque des vêtements posés sur une chaise à côté de mon yukata. Je les prends et les enfile. Un simple jogging et un t-shirt mais je me sens bien dedans, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas porté autre chose qu'un yukata. Je me retournais ensuite et constatais qu'il y avait deux portes dans cette chambre. J'ouvrais la première. Celle-ci donnait sur une petite salle d'eau avec une douche.

Je me dirigeais vers le lavabo et me passait un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la deuxième. Je débouchais alors sur un couloir. A gauche, il y avait un mur, en face une autre porte et à droite je voyais de la lumière au bout. Je choisissais cette direction et après être passé devant deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite, j'arrivais dans un salon spacieux et vivement éclairé grâce aux baies vitrés qui donnaient sur un petit balcon.

Tout était dans des tons de blancs. C'était même un peu trop blanc. Je regardais autour de moi puis me diriger vers une pièce attenante qui se trouvait être la cuisine, mais là non plus, je ne trouvais personne. J'entendis alors un bruit et retournais au salon pour voir un homme sortir de ce que j'en déduisis être un bureau. Il releva la tête et me regarda, surpris, avant de m'offrir un sourire chaleureux.

_-Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?_

Je ne répondais pas et continuais de l'observer en silence. Il était grand, mince, des cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches brunes coiffés… décoiffés. Il portait un simple jean noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Mais le plus bizarre de tout était ce bandeau blanc qui cachait son nez. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur et ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude.

_-Ca ne va pas ? _

Je sursautais au son de sa voix. C'était elle que j'entendais quand j'errais. Je daignais enfin lui répondre.

_-Je… si, si ça va… je crois. Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Oh ! Oui c'est vrai excuse-moi ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ryo Suzuki mais tu peux m'appelais Reita ! Et tu es ici chez moi, mais fais comme chez toi… _

Il me souriait toujours. De mon côté, j'étais complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, pourquoi, comment étais-je arrivé là ?

_-Je… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _

_-Je vais tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais avant ça, dis moi, tu n'as pas un peu faim ? Tu as passé deux jours à dormir…_

Deux jours ? Je dois avouer que dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'avais aucune conscience du temps. On m'aurait dit un mois que j'aurais été incapable de démentir… Bien sur, il n'avait pas tort, j'avais faim. Mais je ne voulais pas manger avant de comprendre.

_-Si, un peu… Mais… j'aimerais d'abord comprendre._

_-Oui, c'est normal. Installe-toi, je vais t'expliquer._

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assis en me faisant signe de m'installer à mon tour. Je le rejoignis, m'installa dans un fauteuil et lui fit face. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur de lui, je n'étais même pas inquiet. Il me regarda et commença.

_-Bon… euh… c'est un peu gênant mais bon… Je suis, j'étais un client de Kyô et louais les services de ses geishas. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi je faisais ça si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'y étais pas allé l'autre jour et quand je suis arrivé, Kyô m'a accueilli et m'a expliquer qu'il voulait me faire un cadeau…_

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. J'avais une petite idée du cadeau en question et en avait peur. J'espérais que…

_-… Il m'a expliqué que pour me remercier de ma « fidélité », il voulait m'offrir le privilège d'une geisha personnelle._

Ca y est… La bombe a explosé. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais entendre, et j'avais eu raison. Une fois de plus, j'avais voulu espérer et, une fois de plus, je m'étais brûlé les ailes. Je baissais la tête puis me levais. Je croisais son regard surpris. Surpris ? Pourquoi l'était-il ? Je m'approchais de lui et m'installais à califourchon sur lui avant de commencer à lui embrasser le cou. Il me repoussa d'un coup et se leva, presque effrayé. Alors là, pour le coup, je ne comprenais plus rien.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?,_ me demanda-t-il abasourdi.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Non mais là, je suis complètement perdu.

_-Ce qu'il me prend ? Mais… je suis là pour ça non ?! C'est ce que tu viens de dire. Kyô t'as offert ta geisha personnelle… et c'est moi, non ?_

Tu écarquilles les yeux à ton tour. J'en profite pour me rapprocher de toi mais tu me repousses et attrapes mes poignets, me forçant à te regarder.

_-NON ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir mon histoire ! Il m'a présenté plusieurs geishas jusqu'à ce qu'il demande où tu étais. On lui a expliqué que tu étais malade et il est parti te voir, et moi je l'ai suivi. Quand je t'ai vu, là, allongé dans ton lit, plus pâle que la mort, je n'ai pas pu te laisser là ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je lui ai dit que c'était toi que je voulais mais à la condition que tu viennes chez moi. Mais il a refusé alors je t'ai racheté. Tu n'es pas une marchandise mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te sortir de là ! Tu n'es PAS ma geisha personnelle, tu es libre ! Tu comprends ?_

Si je comprends ? Oui bien sur… mais je n'arrive pas à réaliser…

_-Li… libre ?_, balbutiais-je tandis que tu relâchais mes poignets.

_-Oui… tu es libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu peux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites…_

J'avais cru déceler une pointe de tristesse dans ta voix mais je ne dis rien.

_-Partir ? Partir ? Et où pourrais-je allais ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Tu dis que je suis libre mais en fait, je ne le suis pas et tu le sais parfaitement ! C'est ta façon de me retenir prisonnier n'est-ce pas ? C'est horrible ! Alors tu fais de moi ce que tu veux mais ne me fais pas miroiter ce que je ne peux pas avoir…_

Je tombais à genoux et laisser les larmes couler pour la seconde fois de la journée. Tu t'approchas de moi et t'agenouillas pour me prendre dans tes bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si… seul…,_ murmures-tu.

_-Seul… J'ai toujours été seul… Je n'ai plus rien à moi. Même les vêtements que je porte ne sont pas à moi, même ce yukata que je déteste tant ne m'a jamais appartenu… même mon corps n'est plus à moi depuis longtemps… Je suis seul depuis toujours… _

Je pensais à Totchi, mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler, pas encore, je ne le connaissais pas encore assez bien.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudras. _

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Tu me relèves la tête et me sourit.

_-Parce que j'en ai envie… _

Je te souris à mon tour. Je me sens mieux. Peut-être devrais-je me méfier, mais bizarrement, je te fais confiance.

_-Et pour ce qui est de tes vêtements… ça peut s'arranger ! Cette après-midi, c'est séance shopping ! _

Je te regarde et tu éclates de rire. Je dois faire une tête vraiment bizarre. Tu reprends ton calme et me dis.

_-Fais pas cette tête !!! _

_-Mais…_

_-Pas de mais ! Cette après-midi c'est shopping, point barre ! Mais avant ça… _

_-Quoi ?_

_-T'as pas faim ?,_ me demandes-tu avec un air malicieux.

Je me relève et hoche la tête timidement puis tu m'emmènes dans ta cuisine et me dis de me servir. Tu m'observes ouvrir tous les placards avant de t'installer à table avec moi et me regarder manger. Suis-je réellement sauvé ? Veut-il réellement m'aider ? Je le regarde et il me sourit une nouvelle fois. Je crois que oui… Je lui rends son sourire avec plaisir. J'ai tenu ma promesse… Totchi… J'espère que tu le vois ton soleil…

..................................

**_(1) _**cf. chapitre 1 : Mon Enfer


	5. Chapter 4 : Shopping & Sunrise

**Chapitre 4 ~ Shopping & Sunrise…**

Il était impressionnant la facilité avec laquelle je m'étais habitué à sa présence à mes côtés, la confiance que j'avais en lui alors que je ne le connaissais en tout et pour tout depuis une demi-journée. Aurais-je du me méfier ? Peut-être. Pourtant, mon instinct, en ce moment-même ne m'envoyer aucuns signaux de défiance.

Sitôt après avoir fini de déjeuner, il m'avait prêté des vêtements un peu plus convenables pour aller en ville. On avait pris le métro à la station la plus proche de chez lui, il n'avait pas envie de prendre sa voiture. De mon côté, cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, cela me permettait de découvrir ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu de ma vie. Il n'y avait pas de métro dans le quartier où j'avais grandi et une fois dans ma cage, je n'étais plus ressorti. Jusqu'à maintenant… Bizarrement, je pense qu'il avait deviné.

Il me regardait avec un sourire attendri devant mon air émerveillé et un peu effrayé, il fallait l'avouer. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter dans la rue, dans les magasins, et la présence de tant de personnes me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas habituer à voir autant de monde et cela m'effrayait. Il me faudrait quelque temps pour m'habituer, mais quelque chose me disait que Ryo… Reita… serait là pour me soutenir et m'aider.

Il ne disait rien, et pourtant, sa simple présence me rassurait. Pas besoin de paroles, ses yeux s'exprimaient à sa place et cela m'arrangeait, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, ce qui est parfois quelque peu… gênant. On avait donc pris le métro jusqu'à un quartier commercial de Tokyo. Quartier que bien entendu je ne connaissais absolument pas. Je regardais autour de moi, émerveillé par l'immensité dans laquelle je me trouvais, tournant sur moi-même, essayant de voir à 360°. Lui, les mains dans les poches, me regardait faire en rigolant parfois.

Des passants me regardaient bizarrement mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étais impressionné par la hauteur des immeubles - ne vous méprenez pas, je connaissais Tokyo, mais de loin, je n'avais encore jamais réellement mis les pieds dans le centre de la ville, centre ou autre d'ailleurs… Ils étaient immenses, sur certains bâtiments s'étalaient de grands écrans sur lesquels défilaient spots publicitaires et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je ne savais plus où poser mes yeux tant j'avais l'impression de découvrir un monde jusqu'alors inconnu.

Je finis par me tourner vers lui.

_-C'est… c'est magnifique, c'est immense…_

Il rigola puis s'approcha de moi en souriant.

_-Honnêtement, tu t'en lasses vite… Quand tu as vécu ici pendant un certain temps, tu n'aspires plus qu'à pouvoir t'évader !_

Evidemment, lui avait passé toute sa vie dans ce genre de quartiers. Je comprenais son point de vue mais il m'était pour le moment impossible d'envisager un seul instant pouvoir me lasser de ça ! Peut-être avait-il raison et qu'un jour, moi aussi je m'en lasserais, mais en attendant, je n'aspirais qu'à découvrir ce nouveau monde.

_-Où est-on ?,_ demandais-je avec curiosité.

_-Shibuya._

Shibuya… Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. J'en avais sans doute déjà entendu parler mais je ne me rappelais plus où. Ah… si… Totchi… Il me l'avait dit un jour, il m'en avait parlé et il avait même fini par me dire qu'un jour je verrais cette endroit. Il avait raison. Et ça je le devais à Reita. Je m'approchais de lui et déposais alors timidement un baiser sur sa joue.

_-Merci…,_ murmurais-je.

Il me regarda, étonné, et il n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question pour que je la comprenne.

_-De m'avoir emmené ici… Je sais que pour toi c'est un lieu commun… mais pour moi c'est merveilleux._

_-Attends d'avoir tout vu pour me remercier ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas fini de t'émerveiller, je vais te faire découvrir pleins de lieux, certains bien plus beaux qu'ici ! Il faut bien que tu rattrapes le temps perdu…_

Je me rembrunis à sa dernière phrase. Le temps perdu… combien en avais-je perdu de temps ? 6 ans, peut-être 7… Non 24 ans… J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait raison, je devais le rattraper. Et j'en profiterais. Il remarqua mon air triste car une étincelle d'inquiétude s'alluma dans ses yeux. Je le rassurais d'un sourire et lança un « c'est parti » plein d'entrain qui le fit rigoler. Je crois que j'aimais son rire. C'était la première chose joyeuse que j'entendais depuis longtemps. Quelque chose me dit que dorénavant, je ferais tout pour le faire rire ou même le faire sourire.

Il me mena alors à travers quelques rues, m'expliquant telles ou telles choses sur tel ou tel magasin. M'indiquant ceux qui pouvaient être intéressant, ceux à éviter. Il me fit alors rentrer dans un grand magasin et m'emmena au rayon homme afin que je puisse choisir. Seul problème… Jusqu'à maintenant, les seuls vêtements que j'avais portés étaient ceux, trop grands, de mon père quand il n'en voulait plus ou bien mon yukata. Je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'allait, ni de la taille qu'il me fallait, de plus j'étais extrêmement gêné en pensant que ce serait lui qui paierait.

Je regardais autour de moi, mes yeux se posant sur des pantalons, des jeans, des chemises, des t-shirts… Comment faire ?

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ?,_ me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Je lui expliquais alors mon problème et je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage. Pas de pitié, ni de compassion, de l'étonnement et de l'amitié quand une fois de plus un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_-Alors il n'y a qu'une solution à ton problème…,_ me dit-il.

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Tu prends tout ce qu'il te plaît à première vue et tu essayes. Après tu fais le tri entre ce que tu préfères, ce qui te va le mieux, etc._

_-HE ? Mais Reita, je ne vais pas essayer tout le magasin quand même !!! _

_-Bah non, pas tout le magasin. A moins que tu es envie de tester les robes ou les jupes… _

Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne tarda pas à me suivre d'ailleurs et il nous fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre notre sérieux. Il faut avouer que m'imaginer en robe était plutôt comique. Bien sur, j'avais un côté androgyne mais tout de même, je crois qu'une robe n'était pas vraiment faite pour moi.

Je commençais à déambuler dans les rayons, examinant avec attention tout ce qu'il y avait. Parfois, Reita m'aidait à choisir certaines choses, me conseillait. Après quelques minutes, je me retournais vers lui… et ne le voyais plus, caché derrière une pile de vêtements. J'écarquillais les yeux. Il était tout bonnement impossible que j'ai choisi autant de vêtements en si peu de temps ! Et pourtant…

Sa voix me parvint alors, étouffée par le tissu.

_-Eto… Kai ? Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par ça non ? _

J'acquiesçais, retenant avec peine un éclat de rire et récupérer quelques vêtements pour le débarrasser er l'aider.

_-Arigatô…,_ souffla-t-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers les cabines d'essayage. L'hôtesse d'accueil nous regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien et nous conduit jusqu'à une cabine de libre. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, Reita me vint en aide et me tendit un jean et un t-shirt. Je les enfilais puis ressortais. En même temps, cela se rapprochait beaucoup des vêtements qu'il m'avait prêtés donc…

Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballé par le t-shirt alors il me tendit une chemise blanche toute simple. Je m'empressais alors de l'enfiler et ressortais encore une fois, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je préférais nettement la chemise au t-shirt et il était d'accord avec moi. Il mit alors de côté ce que je venais de quitter et me tendit un pantalon noir plutôt classe avec une autre chemise, noire cette fois-ci. Quand je lui montrais le résultat, il resta bouche bée et me fit comprendre que ça serait mis de côté aussi.

Le manège continua pendant encore au moins un quart d'heure avant que nous ne retournions dans les rayons choisirent, dans le même genre de vêtements, d'autres modèles à essayer. Pour être honnête, je m'amusais comme un gamin ! Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire du shopping et j'adorais essayais parce que d'un certain côté, c'était comme si je me découvrais.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, notre choix s'était centré sur un jean, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire et une blanche, un pull noir et malgré tout, deux ou trois t-shirts, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Quand je vis ce que nous tenions dans les bras, je me laissais tomber sur le banc d'une cabine avec un air désespéré qui affola aussitôt Reita.

_-Kai ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca va pas ?_

_-Non ça va, c'est juste que…_

_-Que quoi ?_

_-Il faut faire le tri._

_-Le tri ? Mais pourquoi tu veux faire le tri ?!_

_-Y'en a trop ! Déjà que c'est toi qui paye, je…_

_-Kai. Ecoutes-moi. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça ok ?! Pour une fois que je peux dépenser mon argent pour quelqu'un… honnêtement, je suis heureux de t'offrir tout ça ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas te permettre le luxe de faire le tri ! Franchement, on ne peut rien enlever à tout ça, et ce ne serait que de moi, j'en rajouterais même ! S'il te plaît… ne pense pas à ça et profites-en !_

Il termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil et je souris. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord. Mais je me promis que je ferais tout mon possible pour le remercier et pouvoir un jour à mon tour lui offrir quelque chose. Nous sortions donc du magasin, après être passés à la caisse bien sur, quand mon ventre émit un gargouillis plutôt bruyant.

_-Tu as faim._

_-Eto… Non ça va…_

_-C'était pas une question ! Allé viens on va manger quelque chose…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'il prit la direction d'un petit restaurant. Après avoir passé la commande, il se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques instants avant de me poser quelques questions.

_-C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?_

_-Nani ?_

_-Bah oui… Kai c'est un surnom non ?_

_-Ah ! Eto… oui. Mon vrai nom c'est Yutaka. Mais je préfère Kai. Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour savoir. _

Il continua de me poser des questions pendant pratiquement tout le repas. J'étais plutôt gêné, personne jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était intéressé à moi - excepté Totchi… - ou à ma vie… pas si intéressante que ça en réalité. J'avais beau le lui répéter, il ne se démontait pas et continuait à m'interroger. Je finissais toujours par lui céder et répondait plus ou moins évasivement à ses questions. J'avais envie d'oublier tout ça et je finis par lui dire. Je fus plutôt surpris par sa réponse mais ne pus qu'avouer qu'il avait raison.

_-Je me doute que tu ais envie d'oublier… Mais tu sais, je pense que si tu en parles, ça te permettra d'évacuer et tu oublieras plus facilement. Et même si tu n'oublis pas complètement, ce sera moins présent. Et puis ça me permet de te comprendre et de t'aider…_

Je le regardais sans rien dire puis replongeais dans mon assiette. Ce qu'il m'avait dit me troublait. Il avait raison, en parler me ferait surement du bien, je le savais parfaitement. Mais ce qui me troublait le plus était le fait qu'il voulait me comprendre et m'aider. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter son aide ?

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ? On ne se connaît réellement que depuis ce matin alors pourquoi ?_

Je le vis baisser la tête puis la relever pour plonger son regard dans le vide.

_-Pourquoi ?,_ murmura-t-il. _Pourquoi ? Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en sais trop rien… _

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il m'aidait mais ne savait pas pourquoi ? Je ne dis rien et attendis qu'il continu. Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je crus lire une certaine détresse dans ses yeux mais je n'en étais pas sur.

_-C'est vrai que je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je t'aide. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou non ? Je t'aide sans savoir pourquoi ! Je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que je ressens, même si je n'en sais trop rien non plus… Je ne suis pas doué pour tout ce qui touche aux sentiments… Alors, je vais essayer de te le dire du mieux que je peux. La première fois que je t'ai vu, la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est que je ne pouvais pas te laisser là. Ce n'était pas ta place. Alors je t'ai sorti de là. La seconde chose que j'ai pensé, c'était quand tu dormais encore, chez moi. Pendant que je te regardais dormir, j'ai eu la certitude qu'il fallait que je te protège… De quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que je t'aide. Alors la première chose que j'ai faîte, j'ai appelé un médecin pour qu'il t'examine puis j'ai moi-même soigné tes blessures. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pendant que tu dormais. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître pour pouvoir t'aider encore mieux, encore plus… Mais aussi parce que j'en ai envi. Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, c'est même assez embrouillé, même pour moi. _

Je le regardais baisser la tête, un air perdu transparaissant sur son visage. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Même si pour lui ce n'était pas clair, et je dois avouer que ça ne l'était pas complètement, je comprenais en gros pourquoi il faisait ça. Je ne saurais pas le formuler non plus. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais à cet instant alors je me contentais de lui prendre la main, murmurant des remerciements en souriant.

Il y répondit un peu gêné puis nous sommes repartis finir notre shopping. Il avait maintenant décidé de m'emmener dans un magasin de chaussures. Pour être honnête, c'étais nécessaire. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ses chaussures, mais elles étaient légèrement trop grandes ! Nous passions donc le début de l'après-midi à essayer quelques paires de chaussures, histoire de voir dans lesquelles je me sentais le mieux et ce que je préférais.

Quand tout fut fini, nous rentrâmes à son appartement pour y déposer tous les sacs puis il m'emmena ensuite dans un parc. Arrivé dans le parc, je sus tout de suite que j'aimais ce lieu. Tout y respirait la liberté, des pétales de cerisiers qui tombaient dans la légère brise aux oiseaux qui voletaient de branches en branches en entonnant leur chant. Je m'approchais d'une petite fontaine tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur un coin de pelouse. Quand je me retournais pour aller le rejoindre, je fus saisi par la profonde mélancolie qui se peignait sur ses traits.

Je m'approchais doucement et il releva la tête pour me sourire. Je m'installais à ses côtés et fermais les yeux, profitant de ce que je n'avais encore jamais connu… la liberté. Il m'avait sorti de là, il m'aidait, il me faisait découvrir ce que je pensais ne jamais connaître. Il m'avait sauvé… et au fond de moi, une petite voix me disait que peut-être moi aussi je devais le sauver… Quand à savoir de quoi… Je le découvrirais un jour ou l'autre et ce jour-là, ce sera à mon tour de l'aider…

..............................

_Merci pour vos reviews ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours ^^ _


	6. Chapter 5 : Cohabitation

**Chapitre 5 ~ Cohabitation…**

Après avoir vécu seul durant 24 ans - enfin seul, c'est une façon de parler, peut-être pas physiquement c'est vrai, mais seul quand même - cela me faisait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, surtout quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi. C'était vraiment étrange, surtout que j'étais sans cesse en train de lui répéter que je ne valais pas ce qu'il faisait pour moi. En général c'est à ce moment là que je me faisais « gentiment » envoyer promener ! Il… Reita n'aimait pas que je me rabaisse.

Sans cesse il me répétait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Ce que j'avais du mal à croire après tout ce que j'avais fait. Et là il rétorquait « ce qu'ON m'avait fait ». Pour lui, cela faisait une grande différence, toute la différence, pour moi, c'était pareil. Pourtant, à force de me le répéter, il a fini par me convaincre que je n'étais pas qu'un déchet humain, non, j'étais autre chose. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais mais je savais au moins une chose, c'était que pour lui, j'étais Kai, et non pas un corps sans importance sur lequel on passe sa frustration…

Je crois que la façon dont nous regardent les autres a une grande influence sur la propre image que l'on se fait de nous-mêmes. Par un certain côté, c'est pitoyable, on devrait apprendre à se regarder tel que l'on est et non pas tel que nous voient les autres. Ce qui est chose extrêmement difficile. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui a préféré ne jamais essayer de se regarder tel qu'il est. Je crois que si j'avais essayé, jamais je n'aurais connu Reita. Rien que de penser ça, mon cœur se serre. Je me suis habitué si vite à sa présence à mes côtés, que j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours été là.

Peut-être ais-je tort de m'attacher à lui, peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une de ses lubies et que lorsqu'elle sera passée, je n'existerais plus pour lui… Après tout, la dernière fois que je me suis attaché à quelqu'un, j'ai souffert et pourtant, il est toujours présent. Parfois c'est dur de cohabiter avec les deux personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde. Oui, parce que j'aime Reita. Je ne sais pas si c'est un amour fraternel, de l'amitié ou plus mais je sais que je l' tout ce qu'il fait pour moi et pour tout ce qu'il représente, pour ce qu'il me dit et ce qu'il ne me dit pas.

De même que j'ai aimé et que j'aime encore Toshiya. Pour les mêmes raisons que j'aime Reita d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à les aimer autant tous les deux mais c'est le cas. Je ne savais pas mon cœur aussi grand et encore moins capable d'aimer après avoir autant haïe puis l'avoir cru mort. Il y a des mystères auxquels on tient plus que tout, celui là en particulier, parce que si je découvrais sa clé, je pourrais un jour réellement m'empêcher d'aimer.

Je n'ai pas envie de ne plus aimer. Du moins pour le moment et j'espère plus que tout que jamais je n'aurais de raisons de ne plus aimer, que jamais on ne m'en donnera. Mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Et j'en profite, je fais tout ce que je peux pour que Reita le sache.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que je me suis réveillé. Le soir après la journée de shopping, nous étions passés à un combini pour acheter des plats tout prêts. J'étais étonné, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été étonné. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne cuisinait pas.

_-Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiné. A chaque fois que j'essaye, c'est un vrai désastre et ma cuisine finit par ressembler à un champ de bataille… et je rends les armes !,_ m'avait-il répondu non sans rougir.

Son air penaud et mon imagination débordante m'avait fait voir un Reita au milieu de sa cuisine, rendant les armes - c'est-à-dire couteaux, louches, épluches légumes… - face à des tomates, des baquets, des casseroles qui le tenaient en joue. Je me retins tant bien que mal de rigoler pour ne pas le vexer mais il s'en rendit quand même compte.

_-Oh ça va tu peux rire hein ! Tu sais une fois j'ai même retrouvé une épluchure de carotte dans mes cheveux et je me suis aussi fait attaquer par du riz ! _

Là, honnêtement, je me demande encore s'il était réellement sérieux ou s'il plaisantait mais le fait est que nous avons tous les deux éclatés de rire.

Le lundi suivant, il était déjà parti travailler lorsque je me suis réveillé. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même pas quel était son travail. J'avais totalement oublié de lui demander.

Lorsque je suis entré dans la cuisine en me demandant où il était, j'ai trouvé un mot sur la table. Il s'excusait de n'avoir pas pu attendre mon réveil pour partir. Il m'expliquait que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, que j'étais comme chez moi. Il me laissait également de la monnaie si jamais j'avais envie de sortir faire un tour. J'étais totalement étonné. Il me faisait assez confiance pour me laisser son appartement comme çà ? D'un certain côté, je ne voyais pas moi-même ce que j'aurais pu faire.

Je fus encore plus étonné quand je vis ce qu'il m'avait laissé en monnaie ! Il y avait un peu plus de 11800 yens **_1_**. Cette fois-ci j'étais sur qu'il était fou ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter. Sur le mot qu'il m'avait laissé, il avait également noté un numéro où je pouvais le joindre en cas de besoin. Je décidais donc de l'appeler, c'était vraiment une urgence là ! Je composais donc le numéro et attendit qu'il réponde.

« _Moshi moshi, Reita desu ! »_

_-Reita ! _

_« Kai ?! Il y a un problème ? » _

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'inquiète ?

_-Non c'est bon ! Enfin si !_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _

_-Eto… J'ai trouvé ton message…_

_« Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! »_

_-Non non ! Mais c'est que… je peux pas accepter ! _

_« Pourquoi ? Oh non ! Tu vas pas recommencer ?! Ecoute, tu prends cet argent ok ! »_

_-Demo…_

_« Tu le prends c'est tout ! Kai… On en a déjà discuté au moins dix fois en trois jours ! S'il te plaît accepte-le… »_

_-Ok… Mais un jour…_

_« Un jour on verra ! Arrête de te tracasser ! Vis ! Profite ! », _répondit-il en rigolant.

_-D'accord ! Merci Reita…_

_« Pas de quoi ! Je vais devoir te laisser. A ce soir Yukkun… »_

Et il raccrocha. Yukkun… D'où sortait-il ça ? Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire. Je regardais le téléphone en souriant mais mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. Je n'avais toujours pas déjeuné. Yukkun… Je décidais aussitôt qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait m'appeler ainsi.

J'ouvrais les placards de la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait contenter mon appétit. Je jetais finalement mon dévolu sur un fond de paquet de céréales. Après avoir terminé, j'observais avec consternation les placards vides, le frigo criant famine… Non décidément quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait remplir tout ça. J'observais alors l'argent toujours sur la table et décidais donc d'aller faire les courses. Le seul problème qui se posait à moi était où. Je ne connaissais pas encore le quartier et je n'étais pas encore prêt à retourner dans le centre tout seul, j'avais trop peur.

Je commençais donc pas m'habiller puis regardais dans quelques tiroirs pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une carte, une pub qui pourrait m'indiquer une petite épicerie ou un combini. C'est alors que je me souvenais être passé devant une épicerie le vendredi soir. J'essayais vainement de me souvenir où exactement mais malheureusement, la mémoire et le sens de l'orientation n'était pas mon fort, surtout quand je ne connaissais pas les lieux.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. J'avais toute l'après-midi devant moi, et Reita ne rentrerais que vers 19h. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait marqué sur le papier. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je ramassais l'argent, les clés de l'appartement et sortais. Je finirais bien par trouver quelque part où trouver ce que je cherchais, après tout il devait bien y avoir une épicerie dans le coin.

Je descendais donc dans la rue, calmant mentalement les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolaient. J'appréhendais toujours de sortir, je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi. Peut-être avais-je peur d'être rattrapé par mon passé, comme si celui-ci m'avait pris en filature dès le jour où Reita m'avait sorti de ma cage. Je savais pourtant que je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre. Rei m'avais expliqué que j'étais bien loin des quartiers que j'avais connu et qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'un « d'eux » s'aventurer par ici. Ce n'étaient pas leur quartier et ils le savaient. Cela m'avait un peu rassuré.

Cependant, je crois qu'en réalité, mon passé ne me suivait pas. Pas textuellement. Je pense qu'en réalité, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas tout à fait m'en défaire. Pourquoi ? Parce que, de façon totalement contradictoire, c'était lui qui m'avait créé. Sans lui, je ne serais pas ce que j'étais aujourd'hui, sans lui je n'aurais jamais rencontré Totchi, sans lui jamais Rei ne serait entré dans ma vie. Je crois que je dois au moins ça à mon passé. Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas voulu ainsi mais le fait est qu'il s'est planté quelque part et que maintenant grâce à lui, je me rapproche du bonheur, de la liberté.

Tout en plongeant dans mes pensées, je marchais, reprenant la direction contraire de celle par laquelle on était arrivé le vendredi. Si je refaisais, à peu près s'entend, le même chemin, je devrais bien retomber sur la fameuse épicerie. Je marchais depuis environ dix minutes lorsque je passais devant un lieu qui me semblait familier. Je m'arrêtais et écarquillais les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… J'avais réussi ! J'avais retrouvé l'épicerie ! L'euphorie passée - ainsi que quelques passants qui me regardaient bizarrement, logique, il ne doit y avoir beaucoup de personnes arrêtées devant une épicerie avec un grand sourire - j'entrais alors à l'intérieur.

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas complètement dépaysé, j'avais déjà fait des courses quand mes parents… Bref, je n'étais pas totalement perdu. J'avançais donc dans les rayons, attrapant au passage ce que je pensais nécessaire. J'étais rassuré parce qu'au moins son argent ne servirait pas seulement pour mon plaisir. Arrivé à la caisse, je déposais le tout sur le tapis et remarquais alors un livre de cuisine. J'avais toujours aimé cuisiner. Bien que je n'en eu pas souvent l'occasion, le peu que j'avais fait m'avais toujours passionné. C'était un des rares moments où je pouvais laissais libre court à mon imagination, où je me faisais réellement plaisir.

Seulement, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner pour quelqu'un et ça, je l'avais toujours regretté. C'était pour moi l'occasion. J'attrapais donc le livre et le feuilletais rapidement avant de la rajouter aux achats. J'avais envie de cuisiner et j'allais cuisiner pour lui. Pour nous.

De retour à l'appartement, je rangeais les achats à leurs places respectives puis m'installer pour feuilleter le livre de façon plus approfondie afin de choisir un plat. Quand mon choix fut fait, je regardais l'heure et me rendis compte qu'il était un peu tôt pour commencer le repas. Je réfléchissais donc à ce que je pourrais faire en attendant. Pour commencer, je me changeais, je ne pouvais pas rester habillé comme ça pour faire la cuisine. Je remis donc le t-shirt et le jogging que m'avait prêté Reita le premier jour. Ils étaient simples comme vêtements mais je les aimais beaucoup. Je me sentais bien dedans. Peut-être parce que c'étaient les premiers vêtements que je portais depuis longtemps… peut-être parce qu'ils étaient à lui et que cela me permettait de le sentir avec moi malgré qu'il ne soit pas là.

Il est vrai que je m'étais attaché très vite à lui. Mais par certains côtés, j'avais l'impression qu'il en était de même pour lui. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui et j'espérais qu'un jour il m'en parlerait de lui-même. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience.

Je me changeais donc rapidement et explorais un peu plus l'appartement. Je connaissais assez bien la chambre d'ami, ma chambre maintenant, ainsi que la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon, mais pour les autres… Je commençais donc par son bureau. J'entrais donc dans la pièce et commençais ma visite. Je faisais bien attention à laisser chaque chose à leur place d'origine, non pas que j'avais peur de sa réaction, il m'avait dit de faire comme chez moi et bien que je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise de faire çà, j'étais d'un naturel plutôt curieux et cela m'apprendrait à le connaître un peu mieux.

Son bureau était dans les mêmes tons que tout le reste de l'appartement. Dans des tons de blancs. La première fois que j'avais vu son appartement, de voir autant de blancs, de luminosité, cela m'avait plu. Moi qui voyait si rarement la lumière du jour, et pourtant, cela me gênait en même temps. Comme si tout était justement, trop blanc, trop lumineux, trop lisse. Trop… L'impression qui s'en dégageait était que tout était impersonnel. Comme s'il ne vivait pas réellement dans son appartement.

Son bureau était à peu près pareil mais il y avait quand même une légère connotation personnelle. Je ne saurais dire laquelle. Peut-être était-ce ces piles de papier qui s'étalaient sur son bureau ou les livres qui s'alignaient sur l'étagère. Je continuais d'observer la pièce et je trouvais enfin ce qui me permettait de dire que cette pièce reflétait tout de même un peu Reita. C'était elle. Cette basse posée dans un coin du bureau _**2**_. Je ne savais pas qu'il en jouait…

Je ressortis du bureau et me dirigeais alors vers sa chambre. Je poussais timidement la porte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'eu un choc. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, enfin si, pourtant ça semblait vraiment… improbable. Une chambre est censée représentée la personnalité de celui qui y dort non ? C'est la pièce sans doute la plus personnelle qui puisse exister. Et la sienne était… vide. Pas au sens strict du terme non, il y avait un lit, une penderie, bref les meubles habituels dans une chambre mais… elle n'avait pas d'âme.

Cela faisait trois jours que je dormais chez lui et déjà la mienne reflétait ma personnalité. Des vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout, un lit mal fait… il est vrai que je faisais des efforts pour ne pas être trop bordélique mais je n'avais encore jamais eu de pièce réellement à moi alors je dois avouer que j'en profitais un peu. Mais là, ça, cette chambre donnait l'impression d'une coquille vide. Comme s'il n'y était jamais entré. Pourtant, tous les soirs c'est ici qu'il entrait pour dormir.

J'étais figé à l'entrée, tentant de trouver une explication plausible à ce fait pour le moins déroutant mais rien ne me venait. Son bureau était bien plus personnel que sa chambre. Mon regard passa sur le réveil et me sortit de ma torpeur. Si je voulais avoir terminé le repas pour son retour il fallait que je m'y mette cette fois-ci. Je refermais alors la porte de sa chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine et commençais à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Je visitais ensuite tous les placards et les tiroirs afin de trouver les ustensiles qu'il me fallait. Je m'attelais ensuite à ma tâche et fut ravi de constater qu'il y avait une radio dans la l'allumais et finis par choisir une station qui diffusait du visual, J-rock et métal.

J'aimais beaucoup cette musique, je l'avais découverte grâce à Totchi. Je commençais donc à tout préparer tout en écoutant la musique. Je me demandais alors ce que Reita aimait comme musique. Je n'avais vu aucun CD cependant je le voyais souvent écouter son Ipod. Il faudrait que je lui demande. Au bout d'une heure, j'étais plutôt satisfait de moi quant au repas. J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée se fermait et regardais automatiquement l'heure. 19h. Je souris, il était à l'heure et mon repas était prêt, parfait ! Je l'entendis poser ses clés dans le cendrier dans l'entrée puis se diriger vers la cuisine.

_-Kai ?_

_-Oui ?,_ demandais-je en retournant.

_-T'as… t'as fait la cuisine ? _

_-Bah… eto… oui. Je… Fallait pas ?,_ m'inquiétais-je.

_-Si ! Bien sur ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé ! ... Hmm… ca sent bon ! _

Je souris. Il s'approcha pour regarder ce que j'avais préparé tandis que je commençais à m'être la table et lui disais de s'installer. Après avoir servi le repas, je m'installais à mon tour en face de lui et attendit qu'il goûte avec appréhension. Il releva la tête et me regarda avec surprise.

_-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais si bon cuisinier ! _

Je rougissais un peu puis haussais les épaules avant de commençais à manger à mon tour. Quand nous eûmes terminé, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour discuter. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais le plus, ces soirées entières que l'on pouvait passer à discuter de tout, de rien, de lui, de moi… Ce soir-là, la discussion débuta sur ma cuisine puis passa sur le fait que j'écoutais de la musique lorsqu'il était rentré. J'en profitais d'ailleurs pour parler de sa basse. Aussitôt je vis son regard s'illuminer et je sus immédiatement que c'était sans doute l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Je le vis se diriger vers son bureau et en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard en tenant sa basse. Il se rassit à côté de moi et commença à en jouer. Je l'observais alors, totalement envouté par la mélodie qu'il jouait pour moi. Elle était tantôt lente et mélancolique, tantôt plus rythmé et passionnée. J'avais l'impression que c'était pour lui un moyen de faire ressortir ses émotions et je crois que j'en appris beaucoup plus sur lui durant ce laps de temps où il jouait que durant les trois derniers jours. Les yeux fermés, son visage laissait transparaître les émotions que la mélodie transmettait.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'eu l'intuition de ne pas être le seul à devoir cohabiter avec un passé compliqué et un cœur tourmenté…

........................

**_1_** soit environ 100€ ... sympa le Reita oO

**2** j'avoue, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... et puis, elle a son importance... =P

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous a plu et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font réellement plaisir ^^ kissu ! Ja ne !_


	7. Chapter 6 : Ma lumière

**Chapitre 6 ~ Ma lumière… **

**(changement de POV - POV Reita)**

Un mois… Un mois qu'il vivait avec moi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour m'en sortir. Comment faisait-il ? Je ne sais pas mais sa seule présence suffisait à me faire du bien. Il est la corde qui me permet de me sortir de ce puits sans fond, la lumière qui vient éclairer les ténèbres de la nuit qui s'est emparé de mon esprit il y a de cela quelques années. Il est ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais avant tout, il est la seule personne à avoir réellement partagé ma vie. La seule depuis que je suis né. C'est si bon, si réconfortant de savoir qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un pour qui vous comptez… et qui compte pour vous.

Le premier jour où je suis retourné travailler, quand je suis rentré chez moi le soir, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver dans ma cuisine en train de préparer le repas. En réalité je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Peut-être pensais-je qu'il en aurait profité pour partir. Pourtant, j'aurais du le savoir qu'il serait là. Au fond de moi, je le savais mais j'avais tellement l'habitude d'être seul, tant peur qu'il s'en aille, que je le pensais vraiment parti. Quel idiot ! Le trouver dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas fut une de mes plus grandes joies, bien que je ne lui ais pas montré.

Pourquoi ? Oh tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais su et comment pourrais-je le savoir, on ne me l'a jamais appris, et je n'ai jamais eu d'exemples. Alors je me suis contenté de le féliciter pour ses talents de cuisinier, ce qui était soi-dit en passant, un exploit de ma part.

Oui… Trois semaines où chaque jour qui passe n'est qu'une longue attente du soir, cette attente de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi pour le retrouver, pour discuter, pour profiter de sa présence à mes côtés, présence qui m'est devenue si précieuse. Son sourire à lui seul suffit à réchauffer mon cœur. Comment arrive-t-il encore à sourire après tout ce qu'il a enduré… Moi qui me croyais malheureux avant de le rencontrer, j'ai honte maintenant d'avoir pu penser une telle chose quand on voit ce que lui a vécu. J'ai honte de m'être laissé abattre pour si peu en réalité. J'avais tout, et lui rien. J'aimerais tant savoir comment il a fait pour tenir, tant savoir d'où il tient cette force, cette volonté de vivre, de survivre… J'aimerais lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait impasse sur certaines facettes de sa vie, comme s'il voulait les garder enfouies au fin fond de son être parce qu'il en a peur, parce que ce sont ses trésors, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler. Et je ne veux pas le forcer. J'estime que c'est à lui de m'en parler quand il le voudra, quand il s'en sentira près. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, je veux qu'il se sente en confiance et non pas menacer par ma curiosité, mon envie de le connaître.

Parfois quand je repense à ces trois semaines, je me dis que ce sont sans doute les trois plus belles semaines de ma vie. Comment puis-je dire ça alors que je ne sais pas comment vont être les semaines suivantes ? Certainement aussi belles que celles passées s'il est encore avec moi… Mais ce qui me permet de dire que ces trois passées sont les plus belles, c'est tout simplement parce que ce sont les trois premières. Les trois premières que j'aurais passées avec lui. Les débuts sont toujours les meilleurs. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la suite soit moins savoureuse… C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé.

Pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'avec lui ce sera différent. Mais ces trois semaines resteront quand même les plus belles parce que c'est durant ce laps de temps si court - oh oui si court - que j'aurais commencé à le connaître, que j'aurais commencé à apprendre à le connaître, que j'apprenais à apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un, plus particulièrement la sienne, qu'enfin je voyais le bout du tunnel, que je revivais…

J'ai parfois l'impression que mes pensées sont confuses. Je ne saurais expliquer cette impression, mais parfois quand je pars dans mes pensées, le plus souvent liées à lui, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans les méandres de mon esprit, comme si celui-ci voulait m'emmener vers un point bien précis mais que le chemin y menant était encore trop encombré de ronces dans lesquelles je me prenais et dans lesquelles je finissais immanquablement par , à chaque fois j'y retournais avec l'espoir de pouvoir avancer un peu, ne serait-ce que d'un pour le moment je stagnais, je n'arrivais pas à avancer, peut-être était-ce encore trop tôt, et le chemin plein de ronces restait dans l'ombre, avec l'espoir qu'un jour il serait éclairé et qu'enfin, je pourrais éviter ces ronces et me frayer un chemin vers ce mystère.

Pour l'instant, le plus important pour moi est de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Je sais qu'il m'attend. Il m'attend toujours. Je me rappelle sans cesse de son visage à chaque fois qu'il me voit franchir la porte. Ce visage qui s'éclaire, ce sourire qui étire ses lèvres, ses yeux qui brillent. Chaque fois que je vois son visage le soir, j'oublis tout mes problèmes. Ils n'existent plus, plus rien n'existe à part ses yeux et son sourire. Jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à ne plus les voir.

Pourtant, un jour viendra où il partira. Un jour viendra où il voudra enfin vivre sa vie, cette vie dont il n'a pu profiter pleinement jusqu'à maintenant… Je regarde l'heure, cela doit bien faire la troisième fois en dix minutes que mon regard se porte sur la pendule accrochée dans mon bureau. Je souris, je suis de plus en plus impatient de rentrer. En plus ce soir c'est le week-end, je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui. D'ailleurs une idée me vient à l'esprit et j'ai bien l'intention de lui donner vie. J'appelle vite fait un de mes administrateurs qui me confirme alors ce que je savais déjà. Je suis le patron après tout, alors pourquoi pas. J'espère qu'il sera content. Personnellement je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps que prévu avec lui.

Je regarde encore une fois la pendule. Pourquoi faut-il que le temps s'écoule si lentement. C'est toujours quand l'on est pressé de faire quelque chose que celui-ci ralenti. On dit de lui qu'il est immuable et pourtant je suis sur qu'il se joue de nous à longueur de journée. J'ai hâte de rentrer mais ça, je crois l'avoir déjà dit, et pourtant je n'aurais de cesse de le répéter tant que je serais encore enfermer dans ce bureau, tant que je n'aurais pas passé le seuil de ma porte et croisé son regard.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Vous vous rappelez ce que je pensais de la vue que j'avais de mon bureau, cette vue magnifique dont j'avais la chance de profiter. Et bien, je la vois différemment maintenant. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant. Je suis sur qu'elle lui plairait. Il faudrait que je la lui montre un jour. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en pense, ce qu'il ressent face à cette vue. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qu'il ressent et pense en général… Mais je ne suis pas dans son esprit et je ne peux pas le lire alors je me contente de scruter son visage, de graver ma mémoire de la moindre de ses expressions pour pouvoir m'en souvenir, les interpréter…

L'heure approche et je sens la joie m'envahir. Je commence à ranger mes affaires, prépare quelques mémos à l'intention de mes collaborateurs. Et oui, même mon approche en ce qui concerne mon travail a changé depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie. Je m'intéresse enfin à ce que je suis censé faire. Et heureusement que ma prise de conscience a eu lieu à ce moment-là parce que sinon, je me faisais piquer ma place. C'est fou comme la jalousie est mesquine et basse. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point les gens peuvent être prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'ils n'ont pas et qu'ils désirent tant. C'est lamentable de voir comment ils profitent de l'errance de quelqu'un pour s'approprier ce qu'il a.

Mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet quoique… je me rappelle sa réaction le soir quand j'étais rentré après avoir découvert la trahison de certains de mes « collaborateurs ». Je ne sais pas exactement quelle tête j'avais mais une chose est sure, celle-ci ne lui plut pas. Je souris à ce souvenir. J'étais enfin de retour chez moi et me dirigeais directement vers le canapé pour m'affaler dessus. Il était sorti de la cuisine avec un torchon dans les mains et dès qu'il m'avait vu, son sourire s'était aussitôt effacé et il avait lâché le torchon pour se précipiter vers moi et s'agenouiller.

_-Ryo ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca va pas ?_

Je secouais vaguement la tête, ne sachant que dire exactement, ni à quoi cela pourrait me servir. Il s'assit alors à côté de moi et me relevant la tête, il me força à le regarder et me reposa les mêmes questions. Bizarrement, à cet instant, j'avais eu l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui me réconfortait alors qu'au départ c'était à moi de le faire pour lui. Mais il avait insisté, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais fini par lui expliquer tout, par me confier.

Pour être honnête, même si c'était un choc et décevant, ce n'était pas non plus la pire chose que l'on peut subir. Ce genre de chose arrivait tous les jours dans ce genre d'entreprise alors à quoi bon s'en formalisait, l'important était que je m'en étais rendu compte à temps. Il me regarda alors, plongé dans une intense réflexion, avant de se lever et de se rendre dans mon bureau d'où il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en tenant ma basse. Il me la tendit, s'assit à côté de moi et me déclara alors avec une voix grave et un sourire :

_-Joue-moi un morceau s'il te plaît._

J'étais étonné je l'avoue. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle, essaye de me remonter le moral, mais non. Il me demandait simplement de lui jouer un morceau de basse…

Seul devant la fenêtre de mon bureau, je baisse la tête et laisse un petit rire franchir mes lèvres. Il avait tout juste. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rendais compte mais il avait parfaitement deviné ce qu'il me fallait à ce moment-là. De la musique. Qui plus est, celle de ma basse.

Le soleil commence à se coucher colorant le ciel des plus merveilleuses couleurs qui puissent exister. Et je m'apprête donc à retrouver la personne la plus merveilleuse et étonnante que je connaisse. L'avoir rencontrer est une grande chance, même si au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil dans ce cas-là. Non, je suis heureux de l'avoir rencontrer ainsi en fait. Ne jamais regretter et apprécier. Facile à dire n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approche de mon appartement, je serais bientôt rentré, enfin. Je suis arrivé. Je gare ma voiture sur la place qui m'est réservée et je rentre dans l'immeuble. L'ascenseur me mène jusqu'à mon étage. Ma porte. J'ouvre, j'entre. Et le voilà. Il est là, il s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je lui rends. Il s'approche encore de moi tandis que je pose les clés dans le cendrier dans l'entrée. Et là, je sens ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et me sourit encore une fois. Je suis étonné, c'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'est idiot je sais. Mais je suis tellement heureux. Je ne réfléchis pas et le prends dans mes bras pour le serrer fort contre moi.

_-Merci…,_ murmurais-je alors dans un souffle.

D'abord crispé, il se détend alors à ce simple mot et passe, hésitant, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je mets fin à cet étreinte et essuie précipitamment mes larmes. Il ne fait aucune remarque et je lui en suis reconnaissant, se contentant simplement de me demander ce qu'il me plairait pour manger ce soir.

_-Ce qu'il te fait plaisir…_

Il me sourit et retourne dans la cuisine. Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, chambre qu'il y a encore trois semaines je n'occupais quasiment pas, puis reviens dans la cuisine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_-Yukkun ?_

_-Hai ?_

_-J'ai pris des vacances…_

J'attends de voir sa réaction avant de lui dire le reste. Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, mais ne dis rien.

_-Je… ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?,_ demandais-je alors inquiet.

_-… Si ! Bien sur que si mais je ne m'y attendais pas ! _

Il me fait un grand sourire avant de me demander précipitamment combien de temps j'ai, si ça ne poseras pas de problèmes à mon travail, etc. Les questions se succèdent si rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre.

_-Hey ! Doucement ! _

Il arrête le flot de ses questions et me regarde avec un air penaud et désolé, ce qui me fait obligatoirement rigoler.

_-C'est pas grave ! ^^ Alors pour te répondre, non ça ne pose pas de problèmes à mon boulot, c'est moi le patron. Ensuite, j'ai pris au moins deux semaines de congés mais si je veux, je peux en prendre plus._

Un sourire vient illuminer son visage et il me saute au cou, manquant de nous faire tomber tous les deux. Je rigole et il ne tarde pas à faire de même, rajoutant au passage qu'il fallait fêter ça et qu'il allait préparer un bon repas. Je lui proposais mon aide mais il refusa gentiment en ajoutant qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable si jamais je me faisais agresser par un aliment quelconque. Je le regardais alors bouche bée et avisant l'eau dans l'évier, je m'approchais doucement et innocemment de celle-ci avant de lui en envoyer dessus. S'ensuivit alors une bataille d'eau et autres projectiles, envoyant sur l'autre tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main, évitant tout de même les ustensiles. Deux vrais gamins !

Au bout de cinq minutes, quand nous fûmes fatigués, ou plutôt quand il n'y eu plus de projectiles, nous nous arrêtâmes enfin pour nous regarder. Il avait la moitié du t-shirt trempée, des morceaux de tomates, de carottes et autres dans les cheveux, et recouvert de farine et j'en passe et des meilleurs… Quant à moi, je n'étais pas plus présentable ! Nous éclatâmes de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

_-Oh non ! Bah voilà, j'ai plus rien pour faire le dîner et en plus, la cuisine est un vrai champ de bataille ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?,_ dit-il avec un air boudeur.

_-C'est pas grave Yukkun, on a qu'à aller au restaurant._

_-Bah on n'a pas le choix en même temps…_

Nous partîmes donc prendre une douche - valait mieux ! - puis nous nous préparâmes pour aller au resto. Au moment où nous sortions de l'immeuble, je le sentis se crisper de façon presque imperceptible à mes côtés et se rapprocher légèrement de moi. Il n'était toujours pas rassuré quand il sortait. C'était un de mes objectifs durant ces deux prochaines semaines, lui redonner confiance.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers ma voiture pour prendre la direction du centre ville. Je lui laissais le choix du restaurant. Il en choisit un de taille moyenne mais l'intérieur était tout à fait agréable, avec des lumières tamisées, une ambiance musicale calme… Je souris, c'était un cadre tout à fait romantique, et son choix m'en apprit un peu plus sur sa personnalité. D'un certain côté, j'étais tout à fait satisfait de son choix, je n'avais réellement pas envie d'être obligé de crier pour me faire entendre.

Il me regarda, cherchant mon approbation quant à son choix et je hochais la tête avec un léger sourire. Nous entrâmes et on nous emmena jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart des autres. Tant mieux, nous serons au calme. On vint prendre notre commande et nous commençâmes à discuter, de tout de rien, comme souvent, mais nous parlions. Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte et vint le moment de rentrer.

_-Ryo ?,_ demanda-t-il timidement alors que nous roulions.

_-Hai ?_

_-Je… Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'on retourne au parc où tu m'avais emmené ?_

_-Bien sur ! ^^ _

Je pris alors la direction du parc en question. J'étais heureux qu'il l'ait proposé, j'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, et la nuit, il prenait cette particularité, ce mystère que la nuit offre aux lieux et aux individus. Il prit la direction de la fontaine et s'assit au bord pour regarder la pleine lune qui baignait les arbres et les allées de sa lumière blafarde. Il restait là, à la contempler et je le rejoignis alors.

-_Je n'avais encore jamais vu de pleine lune…,_ murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Je tournais la tête vers lui et il me sourit. La lune était pleine, elle éclairait le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds d'une lumière fantomatique, elle était belle mais si pâle comparée à son sourire. Car à cet instant, c'était lui qui illuminait…

...............................................

_Voilà enfin la suite... je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite... en plus fanfiction ne voulait pas uploader mon document... Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^ D'ailleurs, merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Ja ne ! Kissu_


End file.
